Love Sucks
by Makkah Mac
Summary: This is a fic that is almost, mostly, from The Wedding Singer. It’s about when Harry Potter gets dumped by Draco Malfoy,I just got started, please tell me if i should stop.
1. Chapter 1

"Love Sucks"

"Love Sucks"

By: Makkah

Summary: This is a songfic this I almost, mostly, from the Wedding Singer movie. It's about when anybody you want from the Harry Potter series gets dumped by someone else. If you can guess who dumps him I'll write ANY type of fic for you, 'cause I REALLY need to start writing.

He was depressed. Severely depressed, he never ever, ever wanted to sing again. How could they do that to him? They were going to get married, and they left him.

Okay, let's not start in the middle; you should know it from the beginning. Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, he was still popular, not Voldy-Moldy, Harry. This popularity had cost him many a friend, especially when Luna went crazier. That's another story all together, though. Anyway, he couldn't become an aurora like he wanted to be because he'd grown extremely tall, kind of like how Shaq couldn't become an undercover cop. So he became a wizard-wedding singer.

No, he did not uncover some hidden musical talent.

No, he did not particularly want to become a wedding singer.

Yes, he did still have bills to pay, even if he was Harry J. Potter.

For some reason, even with his mediocre voice wizards and witches all across the world wanted him to sing at their wedding. So, in the end his fame helped him, a lot!

So, to cut a long story short he fell in love, she thought she did, he knew he did, and she knew she hadn't. Then, he organized The Wedding; he showed up, she didn't. He still needed the money so he still sung.

That didn't mean that they wouldn't feel as mad and as crappy as he did.

I think I'm going to make this a chapter fic. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

"A Story of What-Ifs"

"A Story of What-Ifs"

Summary: Harry discovers a seeing stone, a stone that will show him what would happen if this or that took place. Just think it, or speak it verbally, if you don't like the results, think of another scenario, and on and on and on.

Rating: M for Mature

Genre: Adventure/ Romance

Warnings: In all senses of the word this story will get Graphic, I'm debating if this going to be a slash.

Author's Note: I wrote this story on a whim, I was feeling dejected by my Mommy Dearest, I think my cycle is going to start soon…, anyways I thought what if Harry had parents and-, well that's for later chapters. Also, READ THE WARNING, romance fics are mostly all the same, but- well mine won't be.

Harry was bored and a bored Harry was never good, so Hermione took him to the shopping outlet in Liverpool, it was rural, but it was close, and with gas prices as they were these days closer was better. So they went to the outlet and as Hermione wandered off to Ten West, a rather nice witch shoe store, Harry went to Lynn's & Shon's, a family owned knick-knack shop and wondered into the back section….

-Where he found a stone, it was very pretty, but as far as he knew, that was all it was. It looked like something you could find in a rock/stone garden. If you moved it back and forth the light made it look like a rainbow it had just rained and the stone had been haplessly been lying there. He wanted to keep it as a souvenir, though he preferred free ones, he guessed this wouldn't cost too much.

He went to the register where he saw, he guessed, Lynn and Shon stacking boxes in a corner. While they worked he observed them, there wasn't anything else to do. The one closest to him was very tall with a few tattoos on her shoulders, many piercings in her ears (one on the nose and one on the lip). The other was smaller than her lither with more tattoos and older looking in the face. While he examined the women he wondered briefly why he didn't just leave they could probably see him, yet they continued to stack the empty boxes, one at a time.

Finally, the larger one acknowledged him, finally, and beckoned him with her hand to come here, so he did.

"Hello, I'm Lynn. How may I help you?" She asked with the traditional clerk smile.

"I would like to purchase this stone." He answered slightly put-off that she had waited so long to get to him, though it was only a few minutes.

He then proceeded to put two notes on the desk and was about to exit, when she stopped him.

"What!" He exclaimed irritated.

"The seeing stone is worth more than that." She answered calmly, the whole while Shon was reading a book, a romance novel by the look of it, authored by Brenda Jackson.

"What do you mean," he questioned, "What can you see out of it"?

"Whatever you would like just think it or, easier yet, say it and it will put you in that exact scenario" seeing his disbelieving look she kept on, smiling and reviling a dimple, "Tell you what I let you test it out and you can determine if you like it or not if you do I'll give you a discount, fifty of those" she pointed at the notes "and it's yours".

He didn't think about it, he just agreed, which might have been his first mistake. She flashed another smile and led him to a room. Seeing his eyebrow raised she explained that sometime muggles wandered into the shopping area and she didn't want to scare them half-to-death.

"Now, just make a wish, and it'll come true."

"I wish my parents were never killed by Voldemort."

Before he lost conscience, he wondered over the sound of Lynn's voice, it seemed that she had an American accent, but with a twang, southern it was.

And then all was black.

Harry:

Draco, Neville, Ron, lee, Fred, Jordan, Dean, and that's about it.


End file.
